Dreams Come True
by cinderella9056
Summary: When something happens with Mac and Robin comes home 5 months pregnant with Jason's twins. What will happen when Jason finds out after she had called him while in France and what horrible things he had said to her will she ever forgive him and let him be a father to his twins? How is Mac?
1. Chapter 1

DREAMS COME TRUE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Takes place in April 1999 I have bipolar disorder which is why I have so many stories. My mind races with ideas and I have to write the new ones down and I am trying to update the old ones too.

CHAPTER ONE

Robin sat looking out her kitchen window at the birds and smiled. She had been back in Paris for over three months and today was the first time she had smiled. She was going to be okay. She wasn't going to call Jason and try to tell him her news anymore. He had made it abundantly clear he did not want to hear from her. She had called and sent letters and they had been sent back return to sender. She had tried to call Sonny and was hung up on by him too. She would be okay. She could handle this on her own.

She got ready for school and headed out. She walked out the door and headed for the Sorbonne. She didn't know things were about to change.

In Port Charles Mac and Taggart was chasing a killer. He had killed his wife's family when he caught his wife cheating on him. He drove to his wife's family home and killed them instead of killing her and her lover. Brandlet who was the killer, turned around and shot and hit Mac who went down. Taggart called in an officer down, Mac was hit in the abdomen. He was rushed to General Hospital where he had to undergo emergency surgery and Felicia picked up the phone and placed a call to Paris, to Robin.

Robin was just returning home from her class and she was getting ready to go to work when her phone rang, she thought about not answering it because she was running late but she picked it up intent on keeping it short when she heard Felicia's voice. She knew something was wrong. She dropped the phone in shock. Her uncle had been shot. She picked up the phone and told Felicia she would be on the next flight out. She was going home. She was going back to Port Charles. She couldn't believe this, her uncle, her strength might die. She called the airport and the next flight out wasn't for an hour and a half, she made reservations for the flight and knew she needed to pack in a hurry and pick up her medicine from the pharmacy. She hurriedly packed just one suitcase and one bag to carry on the plane with her meds that she did have and a few other necessities and had a taxi pick her up take her to the pharmacy, to the Sorbonne University and then to the airport. She checked in got her ticket that she had paid for when she called them. She took her ticket to the gate and sat down. She sat and waited anxiously wanting to get to her uncle as soon as possible thirty minutes later they called her flight and she boarded the plane. She prayed that her uncle was going to be okay. That he would make it through surgery and be okay. She knew the doctor's at General Hospital were the best. Her uncle if he lived was going to kill her for coming home because when she went to the Sorbonne and told them her uncle had been shot and she had to go home they told her if she did that she would lose her scholarship. She told them where they could put their scholarship. She had changed in the months away from Port Charles, she decided she wasn't going to be a doormat for anyone anymore. She was going to stand up for herself. No more, nice girl who gets run over and thrown aside. If she wasn't number one in her lover's life than he wasn't going to be in her life. Jason didn't treat her as a priority, she was dead last with him and she wasn't going to be that again for anyone.

She had to put herself and the twins she was carrying first. She was five months pregnant and she showed, if Jason, Sonny or Carly saw her they would be able to tell. She laughed at that thought, Jason, Sonny and Carly had all hung up or her when she was trying to tell Jason or get someone to tell Jason she was pregnant, the only one who listened was Carly, she knew Robin was pregnant and she bet her bottom dollar that she hadn't told Jason or Sonny about her pregnancy. I wonder if they would forgive her, they sure didn't forgive Robin. Would they forgive Carly? Who knew what they would do if Jason and Sonny found out Carly lied to them or just didn't tell them that Robin was pregnant with Jason's children?

She decided to try to sleep and the next thing she knew the flight attendant was waking her up and telling her that it was almost time to land, she needed to put on her seatbelt. Wow she slept through the plane ride which was unusual, she had trouble sleeping without Jason there.

The plane landed and she went and got on her connecting flight from New York City to Port Charles.

Just a little bit and she would be in Port Charles, she better call Felicia but first she would call Jax to see if he could pick her up. She didn't want Felicia to have to come and get her and Jax she was sure if he didn't have meetings would pick her up from the airport.

"Hello." Jax said

"Hello, Jax its Robin."

"Robin, I just got back in town an hour ago and heard about Mac getting shot. Do you need me to send a plane to Paris?"

"No I'm about to land in Port Charles. Do you have time to pick me up, or are you busy?"

"I'll be at the airport to pick you up. I am headed out now. What gate will you be coming in on?"

Robin tells him "I'm coming in on gate 345. We'll be landing in about ten minutes. We have clearance to land the pilot just said so meet me at gate 345 in about ten to fifteen minutes. Thanks Jax."

"You're welcome. See you soon."

They hung up and Robin gets ready to land and Jax takes off in his car to get Robin. Fifteen minutes later Jax sees a pregnant Robin come through the gate and is shocked, he hadn't known she was pregnant. He went up to her and hugged her.

"You forgot to tell me something when I called you over the last three and a half months."

"I'm sorry, I just thought Jason deserved to hear the news first, boy was that a mistake, all he, Sonny and Carly did was hang up on me although Carly knows, I told her and told her to have Jason call it was urgent and no phone call from Jason. I am pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy. I have given up on telling Jason although if he sees me he will notice and probably be shocked but that is his own damned fault he should have listened to me when I called or opened the letters I sent him. I even sent him a sonogram picture of the babies. This is his loss not mine. I didn't try to keep him from knowing I am pregnant with his children so there is no reason I would feel guilty, and I don't. I tried to tell him he just didn't want to hear from me and told me so, this last time I called him he was downright mean in what he said to me and I decided after that phone call that he is the one who is going to lose out not me. Not anymore, I am the one who loved him the most and I am the one having his real children not his fake family or fake child. So he can go fly a kite as far as I am concerned."

"Robin, what did he say to you in this phone call that you said he was mean to you?"

"It was horrible Jax and I don't want to repeat it because I don't want to cry again. I cried for hours after that phone call. It was so horrible what he said to me and I don't want to talk about that, I'm not ready to talk about that. Can you just take me to the hospital so I can see Uncle Mac?"

"Yes, I can do that let's go pick up your luggage and get out of here. I will keep your luggage and drop it off to you when you call me, okay."

"Thanks Jax the thought of lugging that around with me, I didn't like that idea too much." They were at the conveyer belt and Robin showed him which one was hers and he shook his head and got it and they walked out to the car and got in and Jax drove her to the hospital so she could see her uncle Mac. Jax told her to call him when she was ready to either be picked up or when she needed her luggage.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

DREAMS COME TRUE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Takes place in April 1999

CHAPTER TWO

Robin walked in the hospital and went to the elevator, got on it. She pressed button four for the fourth floor. She hoped that Bobbie wasn't working she didn't want to see that vipers mother. Bobbie had been Anna's best friend and a very good friend of Robin's but now Bobbie was nothing to Robin. She stopped caring about Bobbie and she wasn't the only one she stopped caring about.

In three months she had put Bobbie, Sonny and Carly out of her thoughts and she had stopped caring for Sonny and Bobbie and she never had cared for Carly so that was easy. Jason on the other hand she hadn't stopped caring for him especially since he had given her, her dreams. He had made her dreams come true, she was pregnant and was going to be a mom.

Jason after yesterday when he said those horrible words to her, it made her realize there was no hope in a reconciliation. She would never take him back, not after what he said to her. The thing out of all the horrible things he said was that loving her was his biggest mistake he ever made and trusting her was his second. She would raise her babies on her own with no help from him. She got off the elevator and headed to the nurse's station where she asked about her uncle and they told her Felicia was in the waiting room. She turned to go and saw Alan, Monica, Tony and Bobbie walk toward where she was at and she knew she couldn't get away fast enough and she thought why should I. I am not going to run from them so she stood there and then she walked up to them. Alan looked up and saw her first.

"Robin." Alan says seeing her expanded belly. "You're pregnant." This is what catches Monica, Tony and Bobbie's attention.

Monica, Tony, Alan and Bobbie walk up to her and Monica asks "How far along are you? You look like you're about seven or eight months pregnant?"

"No it just looks that way I'm pregnant with twins. I'm five months pregnant. I didn't know I was pregnant till I got to Paris, I found out I was pregnant in February."

"Does Jason know?"

"No, he doesn't I've tried calling him and Sonny to tell them and all they do is hang up on me. So I wrote letters and he sent them back with return to sender written on them. He doesn't know and I am not going to tell him, not after what he said to me when I did talk to him. He was horrible to me and I don't feel like I have to let him know now. Bobbie I'm sure you're going to run to your viper of a daughter to tell her, but I already told her and Jason wasn't told and I really don't care anymore these are my children and I am the one who will raise them. These children are my miracle and I won't allow anyone to take them away from me and certainly not Jason, Carly or Sonny for that matter. They can all go to hell as far as I'm concerned and you too Bobbie."

"How can you say that to me? I was Anna's best friend." Bobbie said shocked.

"Yes you were and she would be disappointed and furious with you and what you have said and done to me. She would never have approved of what you have done."

"Robin." Alan said, trying to get her attention, he had questions.

Robin turns her attention to Alan, Bobbie wasn't worth her time. "What is it, Alan?"

"You are pregnant with my grandchildren. Will I get to see them?"

"Of course, you and Monica are there grandparents and I want you both and the rest of the Quartermaine's in their lives. I will never keep you away from them. You are family to my children and your family have always treated me like family."

"You are family to the Quartermaine's and you always have been." Alan said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Michael being AJ's son. I should have and I didn't. I loved Jason so much that I kept his secret and I shouldn't have. I should have told the truth the day I found out that he was pretending to be Michael's Dad."

"It's not your fault Robin, you just loved my son and so you kept his secret. I wish that we had known but it wasn't your fault that we weren't it was Carly's first and Jason's second." Alan said to her and Monica adds. "AJ had the right to know he had a son and thanks to you he now does. I don't think that Carly or Jason for that matter ever intended for AJ to know that so we owe you a debt for telling us."

"I'm glad he knows now but he has lost two years of his sons life and that isn't right and I helped do that and I will always regret that, especially now."

"Oh, crap. Robin Carly, Jason, AJ and Michael just came off the elevator."

"So?"

"You don't care?" Monica asked.

"No, I don't in fact let's see what Jason's reaction is on learning he is going to be a daddy for real."

"I'll call them over." Monica said and Bobbie tried to stop her but to no avail. "Jason, come over here for a minute."

Carly, Jason, AJ who was carrying Michael started to come over and when they were almost there Robin turns around. "Surprise." Robin said.

The three adults looked at her and couldn't believe it. Carly said "You weren't lying when you told me you were pregnant." Realizing what she said she tries to figure out how to get out of this and can't.

"You knew she was pregnant with my baby?" Jason asks Carly.

"Yes, she did, I told Carly and told her to have you call me after she either told you or told you it was an emergency which I guess she never did."

"Carly, I could ring your neck for what you have done. How could you not tell me that Robin was pregnant with my baby."

"Actually it's babies I am having twins."

"Haven't you caused enough grief, what are you doing here in Port Charles anyway?" Carly asks.

Robin walks over in front of Carly and says "My uncle was shot and I was told may not make it so where the hell do you think I would be?"

Carly swings at her and hits her Alan catches her right as Taggart walks up and he sees this and asks "Robin, would you like to file child endangerment charges on her since you are pregnant along with assault charges?"

"Robin, I will handle Carly I will get her out of here." Jason said.

"No Jason, I don't follow your orders anymore. Taggart I am pregnant with twins so that would be two cases of child endangerment wouldn't it?"

"Yes. Then where is your cuffs Detective." Robin asks and Taggart takes them out and starts to read Carly her rights and Carly is threatening to get even with Robin and Robin asks Taggart. "Detective I would like a restraining order against Carly considering I am pregnant and she is threatening me and is a danger to my pregnancy."

"Robin that is not necessary I will take care of Carly." Jason said.

"And like I said I don't take orders from you anymore. Detective Taggart I would like that restraining order. Do you see a problem with me getting it?"

"No not at all. Dr. Quartermaine and Dr. Quartermaine would you say in front of a judge that Carly Roberts threatened Robin Scorpio?"

"Yes." They both say.

"Good enough for me I have two witnesses that says Carly Roberts threatened Robin Scorpio therefore you will have your restraining order before Carly will be let out. Come along Ms. Roberts." Taggart takes her to the elevator with Carly screaming Jason's name.

"Now as I was to you and Monica, Alan you are the grandparents of these babies and you are more than welcome to see them anytime you want."

"Yes, as long as you go to France." Jason said sarcastically. "I mean really I would have to go to France to see my children too."

"No you are wrong Jason you will never see these kids after what you said yesterday, remember what you said. Huh Jase." Robin said and then she says "Alan and Monica will be seeing them a lot more than that since I am moving back here so you see you may see them around town and know they are your children but you will never be anything to either of them. You are the sperm donor which I appreciate but that's where the relationship with them end. You decided loving me was the biggest mistake you ever made and that trusting me was the second biggest mistake you made well I will not allow my children to be around you since that is how you feel. Now I would like to go see Felicia and see how my Uncle Mac is."

Monica and Alan look at Jason can't believing he said that to Robin and they shake their heads and leads a now upset Robin away. They take her to the waiting room Felicia is in.

When Felicia sees a pregnant Robin her mouth drops open in shock

PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if you want a story updated and which story.


End file.
